


Movie Night at the Meratyns'

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [5]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Song: You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch, gilan is not, halt and crowley are married, he just showed up at halt's one day, no one knows where gilan came from, will is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: What it says on the tin: movie night at the Meratyns'
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Series: The December Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Movie Night at the Meratyns'

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh i'm so super excited about this au!!! this idea came about when i had the thought, "hey, in a modern au, what if will is so super inexperienced with technology, and gilan basically teaches him?" and then i went crazy from there. [this](https://aheroofolympus.tumblr.com/post/634659824624353280/hey-hey-please-consider-a-modernrangers-au-in) would be that post.
> 
> i had a bunch of good ideas earlier about this au, one of which was will just leaning into the street and yelling, "HEEEEY!!! MOVIE NIGHT AT THE MERATYNS'!!!!!" that led to the title. i also kinda thought that'd be impractical, so. group chat.
> 
> group: ranger's apprentice gang. all of them (ranger's apprentice)  
> song: "you're a mean one, mr. grinch," by [straight no chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR9ytJZQwKo) or [pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We_YEWKsgwc)
> 
> hope you like!

**will treaty:** movie night at the meratyns tonight guys!

 **alyss-with-a-y:** What are we watching?

 **strangerdanger:** i vote star wars

 **will treaty:** star wars? what about something christmas related? it's december, gil.

 **strangerdanger:** star wars is christmas

 **princess:** no its not

 **strangerdanger:** it isnt?

 **strangerdanger:** well i still vote star wrs

 **strangerdanger:** wars*

Will looked up from his phone. "Gil votes Star Wars for movie night tonight."

His adopted dad, Halt, looked up from the book he was reading. "Star Wars? What about something Christmas-related?"

Crowley poked his head out of the kitchen. "We could always watch the Grinch."

Halt glared at his husband. "We are not watching the Grinch. Will is the youngest, and he's fifteen!"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"They're too old! It's a kids' movie!"

"No it's not!"

Will tuned his dads out and went back to the group chat on his phone.

**will treaty:** crowley wants to watch the grinch.

 **alyss-with-a-y:** Oh, I'm sure Halt loves that idea.

 **strangerdanger:** halt hates the grinch

 **strangerdanger:** not sure why, he wont tell me

 **strangerdanger:** i mean he never says it outright,but he never wants to wach it. so he probably hates it.

 **strangerdanger:** watch*

 **strangerdanger:** will why dont u ask him why he hates it, ur his son, he'll tell u

 **will treaty:** uh

 **princess:** yea will u ask him

 **alyss-with-a-y:** Will, you don't have to ask him if it makes you uncomfortable, we understand.

 **will treaty:** no i can do it!

Will looked up from his phone again. "H- hey Halt?"

The two men stopped arguing and looked at Will. "Yeah?"

"Why do you hate the Grinch?"

"I don't hate it!"

"He really likes Christmas."

"It's immature!"

"It makes him sad."

"Crowley Meratyn, that has nothing to do with it!"

"You're not denying it."

"I am denying it! I deny that. It's denied."

"Then why won't you watch it?"

"I'll watch it!"

"Great! It's decided! Will, tell them we're watching the Grinch tonight."

Will grinned at Crowley. Halt scowled.

**will treaty:** so we're watching the grinch tonight.

 **strangerdanger:** aw

 **strangerdanger:** i still wanna watch star wars

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** but its december. dony you want to watch something christmas related?

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** dont*

 **princess:** horace u gotta start reading what u miss

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** oh oops

 **alyss-with-a-y:** His point still stands.

 **strangerdanger:** so does mine!

 **strangerdanger:** i still think star wars is a christmas movie

 **princess:** i mean technically its eleven movies.

 **strangerdanger:** still

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** starts at 7:30?

 **will treaty:** just like always

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** whos bringing food?

 **chefgirl:** i am!

 **ctrl-altman-delete:** mmm yay

 **strangerdanger:** u do the best food jen

 **chefgirl:** thanks

 **princess:** bet she's blushing

 **chefgirl:** am not!

 **will treaty:** alyss, is pauline coming?

 **alyss-with-a-y:** One moment, I'll check.

 **will treaty:** cass, is your dad?

 **princess:** lemme see

 **alyss-with-a-y:** Yeah, she'll be there.

 **princess:** no

 **will treaty:** george?

 **George:** No, I have lots of homework. Maybe next week.

 **will treaty:** cool.

 **chefgirl:** so, 8 ppl?

 **will treaty:** me, halt, crowley, gil, cass, alyss, horace, and you.

 **chefgirl:** great: see u guys then!

 **will treaty:** see you!

 **alyss-with-a-y:** See you later.

 **strangerdanger:** c u guys

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun. i liked doing the group chat format. usernames, in case anyone was curious:
> 
>  **alyss-with-a-y:** alyss, kinda obvious  
>  **strangerdanger:** gilan. y'know, cuz he just kinda showed up at halt's? i'm proud of that one.  
>  **princess:** cassandra/evanlyn  
>  **ctrl-altman-delete:** horace  
>  **chefgirl:** jenny
> 
> and i think will's and george's are obvious.
> 
> i'm going to do some more for this au this month, and i'd like to work on it more beyond this. hope you're liking this as much as i am, pls leave comments/kudos if you did, and have a nice day!


End file.
